pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Quinoa07
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 21:07 15 dic 2010 claro n-n me encantaría espero que sigas con el reto y esa de Quinoa también como me reí con Alice in Wooperland xD quiero helado ¿Tienes? 22:47 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey Tus historias son muy buenas XDD me encanta ¿te gustaria ser mi amigo? y otra pregunta ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu pagina de usuario? 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 02:59 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Niicckk x3333 Hola como estas? Oye te puedo agregar de nuevo en mis amigos con tu nuevo user? y...sabes quien soy verdad? ewe [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 14:16 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Si claro que podemos ser amigos ponme a totodile te pongo a riolu o a lucario?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 20:04 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Si totodile PD:Tu novela esta genial--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 20:07 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta eres de alicante?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 20:34 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta eres de alicante?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 20:34 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok preguntaba porque he visto el 2 corto de tu novela y aparecia la cancion ale-aleandro y decian que estabas drogado y justo hoy en mi cole una a la que llaman drogada (porque hace muchas tontrtias) cantaba ale-aleandro--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 20:44 16 dic 2010 (UTC) lo de los cortos tus cortos de las historias de quinoa los sacaste de vete a la versh O3O ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 21:23 16 dic 2010 (UTC) si si sere tu amiga QUE POKE TE PONGO PD:PONME A MILOTIC Y GLACEON ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 21:31 16 dic 2010 (UTC) oye te podrias inscribir en el reality de un amigo mio es aqui ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 22:09 16 dic 2010 (UTC) hey audiciona para mi novela porfiiiis TToTT casi nadie audiciona es aquí ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 22:23 16 dic 2010 (UTC) ._. ...xD oye como haces para editar sprites como el de el bikingo y el de betty ewe me enseñas (?) JA 02:26 17 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Amistad? Quieres ser mi amigo? e.e Archivo:Mijumaru icon.gif King... [[Usuario Discusión:King457|'Que?]] Archivo:Mijumaru icon.gif 13:55 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Ponme a Ya sabes xD Archivo:Mijumaru icon.gif King... [[Usuario Discusión:King457|'''Que?]] Archivo:Mijumaru icon.gif 14:06 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Disculpa ¿Tu eras Fanpok? Kev コール ™ 20:18 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Oh rayos Amigo hace tanto que no hablamos ¿Que paso con tigo? Kev コール ™ 20:35 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye que mal que Giovi se fue, ¿regresara?, oye quieres ser mi amigo Kev コール ™ 20:40 18 dic 2010 (UTC) oye los que se inscribieron en la torre de batalla seran los 14 que dijiste? :S ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 00:32 20 dic 2010 (UTC) oyep con lo de cambiar el titulo te referias a cambiarle el titulo a la habitacion? por ejemplo en vez de habitacion uno habitacion de lily? ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 00:43 20 dic 2010 (UTC) estem pero ahi un problemita solo 7 se inscribieron n_nU ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 00:48 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Si a las 2 ^^ me e apuntado iap en la torre batalla Psdta: claro que sere tu amigo x3 pero antes: me puedes decir tu pkmn favorito?? aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 14:55 20 dic 2010 (UTC) hola...Perdón por la molestia Buenos dias :),mirá lo que pasa es que me encantó eso de tu novela Torre de batalla,Y me ivá a inscribir desde ayer...pero por ciertas cosas,no pude,y hoy cuando estuve a punto de terminar, la ultima se inscribió, un segundo antes y...me preguntabá si, ¿me dejariás entrar? como gustes,y otra cosa:¿Quisieras ser mi amigo?,bueno eso es todo,abajo mi ficha (lo que tenía escrito),Saludos atte.Fer aligator Nombre: Ferbus Sprite Entrenador:Archivo:León_Pt.png Pokemon: Archivo:Croconaw_brillante_OCPA.pngArchivo:Pikachu_OCPA_2.png Evolucion: Solo croconaw Personalidad: Amigable, positivo pero en batallas el mas serio Firma:.:¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!!:. Oye... Quiero entrar a la Torre de batalla porfa n_n Kev コール ™ 23:43 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Uf bien u_u Kev コール ™ 23:57 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Nick... Oye te propongo algo tu y yo creamos algo así como la torre de batalla pero no seria un reality si no dormitorios que los usuarios usan como paginas de usuario o como habitaciones ¿Que te parece? y la idea seria de los dos es solo por diversión.....¿Entonces que dices? Kev コール ™ 00:16 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ Nick Jodete, no no es cierto XD, oye agrega mi nuevo correo porfaaaaaaaaaaa: fenix_skt@hotmail.com Kev コール ™ 00:29 21 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Tenemos que hablar ola ola soy la escritora de una historia escrita en platin opero tu ya lo sabias xD solo te quiero decir q ya la cotinue --maca 14:12 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola nada solo te queria feliciar por tu novela torre de batalla es genial me encanta lo de mi habitacion--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 14:44 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Una cosa cuando me eliminen en tu reality o cuando se acabe puedo seguir con mi habitacion?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'''Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 15:01 21 dic 2010 (UTC) holas acabo de leer el episodio de tu reality y en verdad yo no tengo un mudckip si no un shinx y un zubat asi q creo q t equibocaste porfas arreglalo Alonso :p 03:35 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Nick ¬¬ Oye, entonces ¿Como voy a quedar en la torre de batalla? puedo ser el referi de las batallas ¿Que te parece? dame una habitación n_n Kev コール ™ 03:41 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey Oye nick tengo una idea para lo de tu torre de batalla, haces todo el frente de batalla y dejas a alguien a cargo pero todo seguiria siento tuyo (FANPOK no se que GAMEFREAK) y si me dejas podria hacer el castillo de batalla una novela ¿que dices? Kev コール ™ 15:19 22 dic 2010 (UTC) x3 ok bueno usare el traje pop en la torre de batalla x3 Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 19:47 22 dic 2010 (UTC) o genial Super, y desde una vez aparto mi lugar ¿puedo? Kev コール ™ 21:06 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Muy bien creo, seria este Archivo:Yoh_1.png n-n feliz navidad XDD Kev コール ™ 21:25 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey feliz navidad--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'''Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 10:02 23 dic 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Feliz_navidad_totodile7.png Una preguntita PORQUE CO*O ME LLAMABAS PEPE?! ¬_¬ eso me jode, y mucho....¬_¬ aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 12:28 24 dic 2010 (UTC) ¬_¬ ok, no voy a decir nada....total, toy eliminado ¬o¬ aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 13:22 24 dic 2010 (UTC) una pregunta los sprite de lady gaga de la torre de batalla,habitacion 3, de donde lo sacaste?, pregunto porque creo que los vi en otra parte y para que no haya ningun problema con copyright y esas cosasNatE RivER 20:17 24 dic 2010 (UTC) oki seamos amigos!!!!! ehmm estaba leyendo tu novela torre de batalla (mi mate de risa con el epi de lady gaga) y pense que solo si quieres podría aparecer y mi habitación podría ser la 004 solo si quieres bueno aqui esta mi sprite me llamo Cheryl archivo:Cheryl sprite.png bueno adios [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Pokemon fruit atack|Jear...]] 15:54 25 dic 2010 (UTC) ?_? Te puedo hacer dos pregunta? *¿ya en la torre de batalla no se pueden solicitar mas habitaciones?Eske lo ley y me encanto...Bueno si puedo sugerir una habitacion tu solo dime cual. *¿Podemos ser amigos? --[[Usuario:Yenthami|♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 16:28 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok genial x3 Solo dime dos pokes que quieres que te coloque--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 16:47 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Holas Soy Luisinal pero con otra cuenta.La cosa es que tengo dos preguntas: #Quieres ser mi amigo . #Tengo una idea para un reality llamado :Crucero de batalla ,La cosa es q como es algo parecido a la torre de batalla no se si te molestará y si no escribelo en mi discucion. #PD.El trama del reality es igual que el tuyo que tal si los dos compartimos el reality claro si tu quieres . #PD2 :Si somos amigos ponme como un luxio Archivo:Luxio_icon.gif Luxio el mejor Usuario desconocido ewe Y hablale aquí Sangre!! en mi novela Gallade el mejor Archivo:Gallade_icon.gif 18:47 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Oki ^^ Pero antes: Cual es tu pokemon favorito? es para ponerte en mi espacio de amigos aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 17:00 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Una cosa... Quieres salir en mi novela? si es un si dejame estos datos Nombre: Cara MM: Bando: Bueno o malo Algun dato mas: (Opcional) aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 17:14 26 dic 2010 (UTC) EXTRA EXTRA!! Ultimo capitulo de mi novela!!!!! este =D aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 02:04 27 dic 2010 (UTC) hola hola kiero estar en tu novela de Aldea Tesoro.Quiero ser Eevee y quieres estar en mi novela??--El poder de Togekiss 02:13 27 dic 2010 (UTC)y amigos?? va a ser tipo mm de sobrevivencia extrema si quieres entrar dime tu pokemon y caracteristicas--El poder de Togekiss 02:28 27 dic 2010 (UTC) hey puedo ser amigo a escondias de la ''plebe??--El poder de Togekiss 02:45 27 dic 2010 (UTC) hola anda muy solo PE U.u '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 18:15 27 dic 2010 (UTC) es verda... ..... pero torre de batalla Annie esta loquita que digamos y Alice quiere helado '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 18:19 27 dic 2010 (UTC) oye en lo de shinys y eso que glaceon tenga un nuevo novio que sea un mmmm...weavile '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 19:48 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Porfavor p porfavor metete en esta wiki y ayuda a una amiga Poooorfa http://es.novelasinteresantes.wikia.com si son mis amigos metanse porfaa aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 22:28 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Como quieras... Como quieras, solo tome la idea que ya tenia de mi Show:Leyendas de Entrenadores y le puse habitaciones. Si quieres unirte te espero, todo te lo tomas muy a pecho Kevさん Dime algo応答 23:43 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Si quieres n.n Kevさん Dime algo応答 00:04 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ey Gracias por borrar lo de la tia esa xD aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 16:03 29 dic 2010 (UTC)